This invention relates to a calculating device for a bowling game whereby a bowler can readily ascertain an optimum approach starting location for throwing a bowling ball along a path which will maximize the number of pins knocked down.
One of today's most popular participant sports is bowling, in which the object is to throw a ball down a bowling lane and knock down pins located at the opposite end of the lane. The most common bowling games are ten-pins, duck-pins and candle-pins, with the differences between the games being that the shape and size of the pins and lane dimensions vary. Of these games, ten-pins is the most popular. The standard ten pin bowling lane is forty-two inches wide and sixty-three feet long, and has an approach portion extending sixteen feet from a foul line. The pins are located at the end of the lane in an equalateral triangle pattern, thrity-six inches on a side on twelve inch centers. The center of the head pin is sixty feet from the foul line. Target markers are located across the lane downstream of the foul line to assist in determining the path for the thrown ball.
Typically, the bowler chooses a starting position on the approach portion of the lane and selects a position relative to the target markers to align the path upon which to throw the ball toward the pins with the intent to maximize the number of pins to be knocked down. After throwing the ball, the bowler makes a visual assessment of the results of the ball path and adjusts the approach starting position and/or position relative to the target markers in an attempt to optimize the results of the ball path (i.e., maximize the number of pins knocked down). Such adjustment continues after each throw until the approach starting position and position relative to the target markers, for an ideal path, is attained. This trial-and-error path adjustment method is tedious and takes valuable time in finally arriving at such ideal path. Furthermore, if adjustment is necessary during the game, the ovrall score may be adversely effected until the ideal path is determined.